


Des Nachts in Hogwarts

by Spinnchen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, M/M, Siebtes Schuljahr, Zentauren, vampire
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinnchen/pseuds/Spinnchen
Summary: Harry wird in der Schlacht lebensgefährlich verletzt. Zwei Vampire nehmen ihn mit, und retten ihn das Leben, indem sie ihn verwandeln. Harry kommt für das letzte Schuljahr nach Hogwarts zurück, muss aber verheimlichen, das er jetzt ein Vampir ist
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Severus Snape/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter lag am Boden, es war tiefste Nacht und er starrte mit verschwommenen Blick zum Himmel hoch. Er trug seine Brille nicht, deswegen konnte er die Sterne nicht sehen, aber das war in diesem Moment auch nicht wichtig... nicht mehr relevant.  
Der Körper des Jungen schmerzte unsagbar, es fühlte sich an als würde jeder Muskel, jeder Knochen und jede Pore seiner Haut brennen, er hustete und schmeckte Blut. Er roch verbranntes Fleisch und hoffte, dass es nicht das seine war.  
Aber es würde ihn auch nicht wundern... denn er hatte gerade Voldemort getötet und befand sich in einer Schlacht, in einer tödlichen, unbarmherzigen Schlacht, auf dem Gelände zwischen Hogwarts und Hogsmeade.  
Irgendwo zu seiner rechten befand sich der verbotene Wald, um ihn herum lagen Leichen und Verletzte... er war selbst ganz sicher auch verletzt, und irgendwie spürte er, wie er immer schwächer wurde.  
Starb er nun?  
Auch das würde ihn nicht wundern.  
Er hatte ja nicht nur gegen Voldemort gekämpft, Peter musste er ebenfalls töten. Dazu wäre es vielleicht nicht gekommen, hätte er mehr Freunde auf dem Schlachtfeld gehabt. Nein, eigentlich waren sie genügend gewesen, aber viele von denen auf der guten Seite, hatten entweder eigene Probleme oder dachten er würde es schon schaffen. Sie kämpften alle tapfer, Harry hatte viele Heldentaten gesehen... bevor er sich dann mit Voldemort anlegte und der ihn in diesen Zustand versetzte. Aber wenigstens war der verdammte Kerl endlich tot, zu Asche zerfallen...  
Weasleys, Harry hatte nur zwei Weasleys während der ganzen Zeit gesehen, und das waren die Zwillinge. Ansonsten kein einziger roter Schopf, kein Ron, keine Ginny... nicht mal Arthur und Molly.  
Die Malfoys waren da gewesen, Narcissa tötete Bellatrix und rettete Harry so einmal die Haut, denn ihre Schwester war gerade hinter ihm her gewesen... Lucius Malfoy und Severus Snape, so wie sie zusammen kämpften, so hätte es sich auch Harry mit Ron gewünscht. Aber Ron war nicht gekommen, er war einfach weg geblieben.  
Da gab es keine Zweifel, auch die Zwillinge sahen ihre Brüder nicht, Harry konnte kurz ein paar Worte mit ihnen wechseln und ihnen für ihre Hilfe danken. Schade, dass er nun Narcissa nicht mehr danken konnte.  
Der Junge, welcher nun auf dem Schlachtfeld lag, umgeben von Leichen und Verletzten, wäre auch gerne einfach weg geblieben. Aber er konnte nicht, er hatte eine Pflicht zu erfüllen und musste Voldemort töten.  
Und was bekam er dafür?  
Er starb wahrscheinlich, allein in dieser Nacht, keiner suchte nach ihm, um Hilfe rufen konnte er schon lange nicht mehr.  
„Dieser Todesser lebt noch“ ertönte plötzlich eine weibliche Stimme, mit einem starken russischen Akzent:  
„Adusa wird ihn von seinem Dasein befreien.“  
„Schade, ich hätte ihn gerne vor dir gefunden“ antwortete eine männliche Stimme, ohne russischen Akzent, aber doch irgendwie auch fremd wirkend.  
„Adusa hört ein Herz schwach schlagen, nicht weit von hier, du solltest vielleicht einmal nachsehen. Vielleicht ist es noch ein Todesser, der überlebt hat.“  
Es wurde still, dann hörte Harry schwere Schritte auf sich zukommen. Wenn er Glück hatte, und das wäre dann wirklich Glück, dann war es sein Herz, welches sie schlagen hörten und wenn er noch mehr Glück hatte, dann hielten sie ihn nicht für einen Todesser.  
Aber so wie er sich gerade fühlte, glaubte er nicht wirklich daran. Er würde sterben, von denen getötet, die wohl hinter den Kämpfern aufräumten. Und das war auch gut so, also das die Beiden aufräumten, kein Todesser sollte überleben.  
Ein Mann tauchte über dem Jungen auf, er war groß und schlank, seine Augen tiefrot und die Haut blass. Das war aber alles was Harry in diesem Zustand sehen konnte, blasse Haut, rote Augen... das war ein Vampir!  
Und das erklärte auch wieso er auf dem Schlachtfeld nach lebenden Todessern suchte, er wollte sich an ihnen satt essen.  
Sollten sie ruhig, er hatte sicher nichts dagegen.  
Der Mann kniete sich neben ihn und untersuchte Harry vorsichtig. Nun sah der Junge mehr, wie gerne hätte er dem Vampir gesagt, dass er kein Todesser war... er brauchte es nicht mehr, als eine kalte Hand sein Haar zur Seite strich und die Narbe fand.  
„Adusa“ rief er, irgendwie sah er zu merkwürdig für einen Vampir aus, besonders diese nach oben geschwungenen Augenbrauen:  
„Hier liegt Harry Potter, er lebt, aber er sieht schlecht aus.“  
Wieder waren Schritte zu hören, eine vollkommen weiße Frau, mit roten Augen, kam zu ihnen und kniete sich ebenfalls hin. Ihr Haar war weiß, dass des Mannes dunkelbraun, ihre Hände, ihre Kleidung, alles war weiß.  
Wie ein Engel, ein Geist...  
„Adusa sieht noch Leben in Harry Potter, aber es ist dabei ihn zu verlassen. Viele innere Blutungen und ein sehr übler Fluch“ stellte sie fest, auch sie war ein Vampir, Blut klebte in ihren Mundwinkeln.  
„Wir müssen etwas tun“ bestimmte der Mann:  
„Krankenhaus... nein, wenn wir ihn jetzt bewegen ist er tot, bevor wir es erreichen.“  
„So wird es sein“ nickte die Vampirin.  
„Dann gibt es nur eine Möglichkeit“ der Mann wandte sich ihm zu, streichelte ihm sanft über die Stirn, die kühle Hand linderte zumindest die Kopfschmerzen ein wenig:  
„Ich kann dich retten. Aber es wird danach nicht einfach für dich, und du musst mindestens ein halbes Jahr mit zu uns nach Rumänien kommen.“  
Harry ahnte es, er öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, aber er bekam kein Wort heraus.  
„Adusa liest in den Gedanken von Harry Potter, dass er uns schon als Vampire identifiziert hat“ verkündete die Frau ernst.  
„Wir können dich auch zu einem Vampir machen“ erklärte der Mann:  
„Das ist die einzige Möglichkeit dich hier und jetzt zu retten. Aber es ist deine Entscheidung, versuche nicht zu reden, wir lesen deine Gedanken.“  
Harry schloss die Augen und atmete röchelnd auf, er war noch so jung, hatte fast keine Kindheit gehabt und... er wollte nicht sterben, nicht so, nicht in dieser Nacht.  
Er öffnete die Augen wieder, die beiden Vampire waren aufgestanden und sahen sich kurz an, dann nickten sie zustimmend.  
„Wir sorgen jetzt dafür, dass du schläfst“ verkündete der männliche Vampir:  
„Hab keine Angst, wenn du aufwachst wird dein ganz neues Leben beginnen. Eines das niemals enden wird.“


	2. Chapter 2

Sieben Monate nach der Schlacht.  
„Harry Potter in London gesehen“ es raschelte, und irgendwie klang es leicht wütend, dann wurde der Tagesprophet zusammen geknüllt und in einen Mülleimer geworfen.  
Ein abwertendes Schnauben war zu hören, dann stand der junge Mann langsam auf. Er saß, bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt, auf einer Bank, welche man für wartende Reisende auf dem Gleis 9 ¾ aufgestellt hatte, nun aber, griff er nach seinen zwei Koffern und sah noch einmal zu dem Mülleimer.  
Mutmaßungen über seinen bisherigen Verbleib, dass man glaubte er sei tot, und überhaupt, wieso verkündete er nicht öffentlich, dass er wieder zurück war. Die magische Bevölkerung habe ein Recht, zu wissen, wann ihr Held sich in der Nähe befand. Und wo er sich bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt befand, was er gemacht hatte, und welche Motive hinter seinem Verschwinden steckten...  
„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so schlimm ist“ murmelte Harry James Potter leise und rückte seine Sonnenbrille zurecht. Es war ein wirklich warmer Sommertag, dieser erste September, und wie er erwartet hatte, war das Gleis voll mit Schülern, Eltern und sogar einigen Lehrern.  
Das neue Schuljahr begann, und Harry war extra aus Rumänien zurück gekehrt, um sein seinen Abschluss an Hogwarts zu machen.  
Sieben Monate, ganze sieben Monate, war er nicht mehr auf den britischen Inseln gewesen, und er musste zugeben, so großartig hatte er es nun doch nicht vermisst. Ja, er sehnte sich nach seiner Heimat, Hogwarts, Hogsmeade... aber in Rumänien war es auch schön gewesen. Dort lebte er in einer kleinen Burg, einem Kastell, und seine drei Mitbewohner dort, waren schnell seine Familie geworden. Seine untoten Mitbewohner, ein Lächeln glitt über seine Lippen, dann hörte er das Pfeifen des Hogwarts-Express.  
Sofort kam Bewegung in die Massen, Harry atmete tief durch, und das obwohl er gar nicht mehr atmen musste. Aber es wäre auch zu auffällig gewesen, wenn er es nicht mehr täte, denn er hatte niemandem gesagt, dass er eigentlich gar nicht mehr lebte.  
Wieso auch?  
Das würde doch nur Ärger bringen und war nicht nötig, erstmal jedenfalls nicht.  
Seine Augen waren immer noch grün, das Haar nur etwas länger geworden, die Haut ein wenig blasser und sein ganzer Körper ein bisschen schlanker. Er war auch noch ein Stück gewachsen, aber er war ja auch erst siebzehn Jahre alt und konnte damit zumindest das erklären. Ob er seine fast weiße, blasse Haut mit einem Fluch aus der Schlacht, oder der fehlenden Sonne in Rumänien erklärte, das wusste er noch nicht. Bisher hatte ihn aber auch noch niemand darauf angesprochen.  
Wenn es dann jemand tat, würde er spontan entscheiden.  
Der Zug fuhr ein und Harry sah zu der Bank zurück.  
„Kommst du“ fragte er, woraufhin der eulenartige Vogel, welcher darauf saß, seinen Kopf hob. Er war ungefähr so groß wie ein ausgewachsener Uhu, hatte den Kopf einer Schneeeule und war vollkommen schwarz. Die Federn, genauso wie der Schnabel und die Füße, nur die Augen hatten einen leichten, roten Ton in sich, aber ansonsten waren sie auch schwarz.  
Harry streckte die Hand nach dem Tier aus, woraufhin dieser seine prächtigen Flügel ausstreckte und dann abhob, sich auf die Hand setzte. Da Vampire allgemein keinen Schmerz empfanden, brauchte der junge Mann keine Handschuhe, oder andere Leder... ja, Harry James Potter war tatsächlich ein solcher Untoter, und das schon seit genau sieben Monaten. In Rumänien gab es viele Vampire, es war ihr Land, ihre Heimat, sie arbeiteten als Minister, oder Lehrer. Natürlich gab es auch Menschen und diese waren auch gleichberechtigt, aber Vampire hatten nun mal den Vorteil der Unsterblichkeit. Deswegen besetzte man wichtige Positionen lieber mit ihnen. Auch sein Beißer war einmal in einer wichtigen Position gewesen, deswegen trug er den Titel „Graf“ und konnte einiges an Vermögen aufweisen.  
Dazu gehörte das Kastell und ein Dorf, in dem nur Menschen lebten.  
In Großbritannien aber, rechnete Harry eher damit, dass man ihn mit Knoblauch und Weihwasser bewarf, statt das er einen ordentlichen Beruf erlernen konnte. Zum Glück hatte er finanziell ausgesorgt, den Kobolden von Gringotts war es egal, wie tot, oder untot ihr Kunde war, solange er sein Geld abholen konnte, bekam er es auch.  
Trotzdem war Harry vorsichtig gewesen und hatte das meiste Geld nach Rumänien transferiert. Sollte herauskommen, dass er technisch gesehen nicht mehr am Leben war, würde man ihn eventuell entmündigen wollen. Da war es besser, er hatte das Geld dort wo man es ihm nicht abnehmen konnte.  
Der eulenähnliche Vogel hüpfte auf seine Schulter, Harry packte seine beiden Koffer und zog sie zum Zug, wartete geduldig darauf auch einsteigen zu dürfen.  
„Soll ich Ihnen die Koffer abnehmen“ fragte einer der Schaffner, sie brachten sämtliches Gepäck in einen separaten Waggon, und von dort aus, wurde es auch später nach Hogwarts geschafft.  
Harry zögerte, dann aber gab er nur einen Koffer ab, den zweiten nahm er lieber mit sich.  
Damit, und mit dem Vogel auf der Schulter, bahnte er sich nun einen Weg durch die Gänge des Hogwarts-Express. Es hatte sich nichts geändert, sie waren immer noch so eng, dass nur zwei Personen nebeneinander passten, und trotzdem, quetschten sich meist fünf Schüler auf einmal hindurch. Und natürlich wollten sie alle nebeneinander gehen.  
Harry sah gerade einen solchen Pulk auf sich zukommen, schnell öffnete er ein Abteil und schlüpfte hinein, die Schüler aus dem zweiten Jahrgang stürmten lautstark an ihm vorbei.  
Der junge Mann schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und sah dann hinter sich ins Abteil, es war frei, was für ein Glück. Schnell hatte er die Tür geschlossen und die Vorhänge daran zugezogen. Vor vielen Jahren war er auch so gewesen, mit Hermine und Ron, Neville... Ron, er hatte noch nichts von den Weasleys gehört, aber zumindest Ginny würde er noch an diesem Abend wiedersehen. Und dann würde er sie vielleicht auch fragen, wo sich ihre Familie am Tag der Schlacht befunden hatte.  
Die Zwillinge einmal ausgenommen, von denen wusste er es ja.  
„Mach es dir bequem, Lucifer“ forderte er den Vogel auf, woraufhin dieser sich auf den Sitzen einen gemütlichen Platz suchte. Er setzte sich auf die Polster, wie auf ein Nest, und plüschte sich ordentlich auf.  
Lucifer war ein Nyx, eine magische Eulenrasse, welche von Vampiren dazu ausgebildet wurde, auf den Sarg aufzupassen. Und zwar dann, wenn der entsprechende Untote darin lag. Das war meistens zwar nicht notwendig, aber derweil kam es schon vor, dass man den schlafenden Vampir stören wollte, ob in guter oder schlechter Absicht, und der Nyx konnte dies verhindern. Deswegen waren diese magischen Wesen, im Gegensatz zu normalen Eulen, auch tagaktiv.  
Lucifer war gerade einmal ein Jahr alt, und das war auch gut so, denn Nyxxe konnten so groß wie ein Thestral werden... samt der imposanten Flügelspannweite.  
Harrys Beißer schenkte ihm Lucifer, zur „Geburt“ als Vampir sozusagen, da war der Nyx gerade einmal aus dem Nest raus und noch niedlicher. Aber Nyxxe waren auch erst mit zwanzig Jahren ausgewachsen, mit zehn wurden sie geschlechtsreif...  
„Wir brauchen einen Vertrauten“, dies wusste Harry schon, seit er beschloss Hogwarts wieder zu besuchen und sein letztes Jahr dort zu absolvieren. Er musste irgendwo seinen Sarg aufstellen, Lucifer konnte nicht zu den anderen Eulen in den Turm und ein Vampir schlief nachts einfach nicht... Aber Harry wusste auch schon genau, wen er einweihen wollte, und wer ihm helfen sollte, vorausgesetzt dieser unterrichtete noch und ließ sich auch dazu überreden.  
Da brauchte der Held wohl noch einmal viel Glück, er lächelte zufrieden... seit der Schlacht hatte er ganze sieben Monate sehr viel Glück gehabt, deswegen war er sich fast schon sicher, dass es auch diesmal so sein würde.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry nahm die Sonnenbrille ab, als der Zug fuhr und er keine Geräusche mehr aus dem Gang vor dem Abteil hörte. Eigentlich brauchte er die Brille nicht, na ja, es war schon angenehmer für seine Augen, aber wirklich notwendig war sie nicht.  
Derjenige, der ihn biss, war ein sehr alter und erfahrener Vampir, fast zweitausend Jahre alt und dazu noch in einer anderen Hinsicht etwas besonderes.  
Er war so mächtig, das Sonnenlicht und Weihwasser Harry nichts anhaben konnte. Oder andere Dinge, mit denen man gewöhnlicherweise Vampire bekämpfen konnte.  
Durch das hohe Alter seines Beißers war auch gewährleistet, das Harry während des Tages überhaupt rauskonnte.  
Die Immunität gegen das Licht der Sonne kam erst mit höheren Alter als Vampir und auch erst dann konnte man diese Fähigkeit auch weitergeben.

Als normaler junger Vampir müßte er jeden Tag schlafen, aber so, war es ihm möglich, nur einmal pro Woche 12 Stunden in seinem Sarg zu ruhen für die absolut notwendige Regeneration. Harry empfand diesen Schlaf nicht gerade als angenehm, es war als würde er sich hinlegen und in einen Stein verwandeln. Aber es quälte ihn ansonsten nicht und danach fühlte er sich wirklich gut.

Die Art des Fühlens und Empfindens hatte sich verändert. Er konnte kalt, warm und heiß unterscheiden, weich und hart, aber keinen Schmerz empfinden. Seine Lunge füllte sich nicht mehr mit Luft, er musste nicht mehr atmen, aber wenn er Angst hatte, dann atmete er instinktiv schneller. Sein Haar wuchs auch nicht mehr, er würde nie einen Bart bekommen.  
Und sein Herz. Sein Herz schlug nicht mehr, aber trotzdem wusste er, dass er sich verlieben konnte. Es würde nur etwas schwieriger sein, und länger dauern, aber es war möglich.  
Und genau wie sein Beißer, war auch Harry verrückt nach Süßigkeiten. Dummerweise hatten Vampire auch keine Verdauung, er konnte zwar essen, oder beziehungsweise, das zu sich nehmen was er nicht kauen musste, all das, es wurde aber nicht von seinem Körper verarbeitet.  
Es musste später mühsam auf der Toilette entsorgt werden. Harry hatte sich damit aber besser abgefunden, als mit dem traumlosen Schlaf.

Manchmal war es nicht einfach untot zu sein, aber es war die beste Lösung für ihn gewesen. Er wollte damals nicht sterben und aufgrund seines neuen Daseins würde er auch nie wieder Todesangst empfinden. Er war zu mächtig, hatte viel in diesen sieben Monaten gelernt... eigentlich war das einzige, was ihn noch umbringen konnte, ein Werwolf.  
Werwölfe wurden einst dazu geschaffen Vampire zu töten, als natürlicher Feind, selbst ein unerfahrener Jungwolf könnte ihn von seiner Existenz befreien. Oder seinen Beißer, der noch erfahrener, und vor allem mächtiger war. Es gab keine Grenzen, klar hatte der Vampir allgemein eine Chance zur Flucht, aber er war dem Werwolf auch ganz klar unterlegen.

Die Werwölfe sollten die Vampire ausrotten, und dann wieder von der Welt verschwinden. Ihrer beider Existenz hing von einander ab, deswegen verließen die Werwölfe Rumänien irgendwann und siedelten sich auf Island, und in Kanada, an. So kam man sich nicht in die Quere, die Vampire breiteten sich in Osteuropa aus, ihre Population war geringer als die der Werwölfe, aber sie vermehrten sich auch anders. Harry wusste, jeder Werwolf, dem er begegnete, griff ihn aus dem Instinkt heraus direkt an... auch Remus. Deswegen schrieb der Held ihm nicht, er wusste das Remus überlebt hatte, das reichte ihm. Angeblich lebte er im Grimmauldplatz, alleine, wie gerne hätte der junge Vampir ihn besucht, aber er konnte und durfte nicht.  
Harry würde auch nie Vater werden, sich nie vermehren wie ein Werwolf oder Mensch, aber das hatte er schon vor dem Biss nicht gewollt. Und ganz sicher wollte er sich auch nicht während seines letzten Schuljahres verlieben.

Es klopfte an seiner Abteiltür, Lucifer sah auf und gurrte fragend, sicher hatte auch er nicht damit gerechnet Besuch zu bekommen.  
Hoffentlich war es nicht Ginny, oder gar Ron, wobei... Harry empfand eigentlich nur noch selten Angst und das erst recht nicht vor den Weasleys. Und wenn sie es waren, wenn sie allesamt vor der Tür ständen, dann könnte er sie gleich mal fragen wie ihr Urlaub so war, damals am Tag der Schlacht.  
„Herein“ nickte er der Tür entgegen, sie wurde geöffnet und... Hermine Granger sah neugierig in das Abteil hinein. Harry erstarrte, er wusste für einen Moment nicht was er tun sollte, denn auch sie hatte er nicht auf dem Schlachtfeld gesehen.  
„Harry, endlich hab ich dich gefunden“ freute sie sich, wollte zu ihm stürmen und ihn umarmen. Aber da er gerade erstarrt war wie ein Kaninchen, welches in den Lauf eines Gewehrs blickte, zeigte sie sich etwas verwirrt und betrat dann aber das Abteil. Sie schloss die Tür sorgfältig und warf dann einen Blick auf Lucifer.  
„Das ist eine sehr merkwürdige Eule“ stellte sie fest und ließ ihn an ihrer Hand schnuppern, der Nyx tat dies sehr neugierig und schnäbelte dann daran herum:  
„Was ist los, Harry? Ich habe dich gesucht, und eigentlich wollte ich dich fragen wo du die letzten Monate gewesen bist, aber gerade mache ich mir etwas Sorgen um dich. Und du siehst blass aus, sehr sogar und das am ganzen Körper.“  
„Ein Fluch aus der Schlacht, die eigentliche Wirkung konnte aufgehoben werden, nur meine Haut hat er dauerhaft verändert“ log der junge Vampir und entschied sich so spontan für diese Lüge, als Erklärung.  
„Das sollte sich vielleicht ein Lehrer einmal ansehen, Professor Snape eventuell. Falls er noch unterrichtet. Das letzte Mal, als ich von ihm hörte, war er in Norwegen und machte Urlaub. Ich habe mich richtig erschrocken darüber, aber er hat es sich auch verdient, ich war in Australien... und du?“  
„Rumänien“ murmelte Harry leise, er sollte sie wirklich fragen wo sie während der Schlacht war, diese Frage brannte ihm förmlich auf der Zunge.  
„Aber das du wohl direkt vom Schlachtfeld verschwunden bist...“

„Ich wollte nicht, dass das Ministerium mich sofort in Beschlag nimmt“ wehrte er ab, das war zwar nur die halbe Wahrheit, aber es war wenigstens eine. Denn eigentlich war Harry ja ein schlechter Lügner, es war auch ein Wunder, dass sie ihm die Lüge mit dem Fluch überhaupt abnahm.  
„Das kann ich verstehen“ sie setzte sich neben Lucifer auf die Sitze und streichelte ihm sanft über die zarten Kopffedern:  
„Auch wenn das hier eine sehr merkwürdige Eule ist, süß ist sie schon.“  
„Er heißt Lucifer“ schmunzelte Harry: „Und ist noch sehr jung, eine Art, die es nur in Rumänien gibt. Sie sind von Natur aus tagaktiv.“  
„Faszinierend“, überlegte Hermine ernsthaft, Lucifer gurrte zufrieden und ihr Blick fiel auf den Koffer, welchen Harry noch kurz zuvor mühsam in die Ablage geschoben hatte. Schwere und Leichtigkeit konnte er auch empfinden, und der Koffer war voll mit Blutkonserven... das waren sicher zwanzig Kilo.  
Die Konserven reichten für einen Monat, danach musste er sich etwas einfallen lassen, oder seine Mitschüler ansaugen. Zum Glück konnte er das ohne zu töten, es war das Erste was ihm sein Beißer beibrachte. Ein Liter hier, ein Liter da, zwei brauchte er pro Nacht mindestens. Am Morgen bemerkten die Opfer höchstens zwei kleine Wunden am Hals.  
Er konnte auch zwei Nächte ohne zu trinken auskommen, aber das war etwas was Harry definitiv nicht riskieren wollte, denn ab einem gewissen Zeitpunkt sah man ihm dann seinen Hunger auch an. Zum Beispiel wenn er seine spitzen Eckzähne nicht mehr verschwinden lassen konnte.  
Und Vampire konnten nur nachts trinken, das war auch etwas weswegen er einen Vertrauten brauchte.  
„Wie hast du die Schlacht erlebt“ fragte Harry plötzlich, er wollte nicht nur wissen wo sie war, sondern auch von seinem Koffer ablenken.  
„Ich habe den Heilern geholfen“ nickte sie ernst:  
„So gut wie ich konnte zumindest, meistens habe ich die Verletzten vom Schlachtfeld eingesammelt und in die Schule gebracht. Ich habe sehr viele Tote gesehen, zu viele, und einige davon starben mir unter den Händen weg. Und ich gebe zu, Todesser habe ich liegen lassen. Nur nicht Professor Snape und Mr. Malfoy, die habe ich noch höchstpersönlich versorgt, ich sah wie sie gemeinsam mit Draco und Narcissa, für die gute Seite kämpften. Deswegen weiß ich auch sicher, dass sie überlebt haben. Ich habe auch nach dir gesucht, aber irgendwann war es so dunkel, dass ich nichts mehr gesehen habe. Und dann hieß es, du seist verschwunden, man habe nicht mal deine Leiche gefunden. Nach der Schlacht bin ich erstmal zu meinen Eltern nach Australien, ich wollte das alles hinter mich bringen, aber ich glaube das werde ich nie wieder los. Die Toten, die ganzen Verletzten, durch die Flüche...“ Sie schüttelte sich und sah für einen Moment auf ihre Hände, Harry hatte keinen Grund ihr nicht zu glauben, zur Not konnte er ja auch Snape oder Malfoy danach fragen.  
„Sag Harry, hast du einen Weasley, außer die Zwillinge, auf dem Schlachtfeld gesehen“ fragte sie plötzlich, der untote Held schüttelte daraufhin ernst den Kopf.  
„Und die Zwillinge haben auch niemanden von ihrer Familie gesehen“ erklärte er ernst:  
„Ich traf sie kurz und fragte sie danach, sie sagten sie währen alle gemeinsam vom Fuchsbau los appariert, aber nur sie Beide in Hogsmeade angekommen. Und sie konnten auch nicht mehr zurück, um nachzusehen, denn es ging schon los.“  
„Ich habe vor Kurzem mit ihnen gesprochen“ erzählte Hermine und tippte sich dabei gegen die Lippen:  
„Ich bin nämlich schon seit zwei Wochen wieder hier. Sie sagten mir, dass sie kurz vor der Schlacht mit ihrem Vater stritten, er wollte, dass sie ihm das Geschäft überschrieben. Also alle Anteile an ihn abgaben, auch deine. Aber das wollten sie natürlich nicht, und wenn sie ihn nach dem Grund fragten, dann sagte er immer nur: „Weil ich es so will.“ Derzeit haben sie keinen Kontakt zu ihnen, wenn die anderen Weasleys in der Winkelgasse sind, dann gehen sie immer mit hocherhobener Nase an dem Scherzartikelgeschäft vorbei und würdigen die Zwillinge keines Blickes. Auch Ron und Ginny.“  
„Ginny werden wir definitiv heute Abend am Gryffindor-Tisch sitzen sehen, ob Ron das letzte Jahr noch macht... weiß ich nicht.“  
„Er macht es, ich sah ihn eben, von weitem, am Gleis stehen. Er hat mir übrigens kein einziges Mal geschrieben, und auch nicht auf meinen Brief geantwortet. Aber wer bin ich denn, dass ich ihm nachlaufe? Und jemand, der fast schon sicher nicht bei der Schlacht war, sich wahrscheinlich stattdessen irgendwo versteckte, kann ich sowieso nicht als Freund gebrauchen.“  
Es klopfte wieder an der Tür, Harry bat denjenigen hinein, aber diesmal war es nur der Snackwagen... wobei, nur? Sofort stand er auf und kaufte alles, außer Kekse und Kuchen.  
Schmecken konnte er nämlich auch, aber das war allein Privileg, welches nur er durch den Biss bekam. Kein anderer Vampir, außer sein Beißer und die welche er biss, schmeckten irgendetwas.  
„Hier, nimm dir etwas“ bot er Hermine seine Errungenschaften an, während er sich selbst einen Kürbislutscher in den Mund steckte.  
„Hast du keinen Proviant mitgebracht“ schmunzelte die junge Frau und holte sich die Berti Botts Bohnen:  
„Ich aber auch nicht. Ich habe im tropfenden Kessel gut gefrühstückt und leider auch etwas getrödelt, sonst hätte ich mir noch eine Kleinigkeit gekauft.“  
„Ich war vor ein paar Stunden noch in Rumänien“ nuschelte Harry hinter dem Lutscher hervor:  
„Bin direkt vom Transport zum Bahnhof gegangen. Das war auch das Beste für Lucifer, er ist noch sehr jung und sollte nicht in irgendeinem Gasthaus hausen.“  
Harry schwieg nachdenklich, konnte er Hermine vertrauen? Er wusste es noch nicht, aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er einige Bedenken und solange die in seinem Kopf herum schwirrten, war es besser sie nicht einzuweihen. Wer wusste schon, ob es sie nicht erschreckte und sie dann nicht damit zum Ministerium lief.  
Dann war es definitiv aus für Harry Potter, er musste die Schule abbrechen und nach Rumänien zurück fliehen. Natürlich konnte er dort auch seinen Abschluss machen, es gab Schulen extra für Vampire, aber das war eben nicht Hogwarts.  
Dort kannte er niemanden, er hatte keine Freunde und wer wusste schon, wie man auf ihn reagierte? Immerhin war er ja von einem ganz besonderen Vampir gebissen worden.  
Jemand der sogar in Rumänien etwas besonderes, unter all den anderen Vampiren, war.  
Nein, Hogwarts war ganz klar die bessere Lösung für ihn und ein Leben ohne den Abschluss kam sowieso nicht in Frage.  
Sicher war aber trotzdem, dass er nach diesem Schuljahr nach Rumänien zurückkehrte. Ewig wollte er seine wahre Natur dann doch nicht verstecken.  
Dieses eine Jahr ging das schon, hoffentlich...  
Harry stand auf und streckte sich kurz.  
„Ich muss noch etwas erledigen, würdest du hier bleiben und auf Lucifer aufpassen? Bediene dich ruhig an den Süßigkeiten.“  
„Wo willst du hin?“  
„Zum Lehrerwaggon, ich brauche nicht lange, versprochen“ er berührte kurz seinen Koffer, und legte damit heimlich einen Schutzzauber darauf, dann verließ er das Abteil.  
Das Zaubern war auch so eine Sache, eigentlich machte er alles per Gedankenkraft, der Stab war nicht mehr nötig. Er hatte ihn aber trotzdem dabei und würde ihn auch in der Hand halten, wenn er offen zauberte, denn alles andere würde ihm zu viel Aufmerksamkeit bringen. Und wahrscheinlich auch zu viel Ärger.  
Er hatte sich für den Unterricht jedenfalls schon sämtliche Pläne erarbeitet, wie er seine Existenz als Vampir verbarg, selbst für den Fall das die Animagie nach dreißig Jahren wieder zum Unterrichtsstoff wurde. Dann würde er sich einfach in seine Fledermausgestalt verwandeln, einmal zum Zeigen, danach nie wieder. Niemand war gezwungen ein Animagus zu werden, selbst wenn es unterrichtet wurde.  
Aber die Chance, dass es wieder unterrichtet wurde, war auch sehr gering. Das Ministerium wollte keine Animagi haben, deswegen musste sich auch jeder registrieren lassen, sie hatten Angst irgendwann selbst zum Opfer zu werden. Zum Beispiel wenn ein Insekt sich bei ihnen einschlich und ihre ganzen Geheimnisse aufdeckte.  
Alles was das Ministerium nicht kontrollieren konnte, war ihr Feind, und ein untoter Heldenvampir würde es ganz sicher auch sein.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry erreichte den Lehrerwaggon und überlegte kurz ob es klug war Hermine mit Lucifer allein zu lassen. Einerseits war seine Freundin schon sehr neugierig, andererseits aber wollte der Nyx sich bestimmt erstmal ausruhen. Immerhin waren sie ja wirklich erst ein paar Stunden zuvor mit dem Transport aus Rumänien gekommen. Ein sehr holpriger Transport, der Angestellte in Rumänien musste sehr hungrig gewesen sein.  
Trunkenheit am Steuer, gab es bei Vampiren nicht, da Alkohol keine Wirkung bei ihnen hatte.  
Harry schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf, eventuell fand er jemanden den er gnadenlos unter den Tisch trinken konnte.  
Es würde im Abteil schon alles gut gehen, Lucifer ruhte sich aus und Hermine holte wahrscheinlich gerade ein Buch irgendwo hervor. Nebenbei würde sie seine Süßigkeiten essen, hoffentlich ließ sie ihm die Lutscher übrig, ansonsten war er sicherlich sehr bald im Honigtopf.  
Nein, er würde ganz sicher sehr bald im Honigtopf auftauchen, vielleicht sogar schon am nächsten Nachmittag. Im siebten Jahrgang durfte man ja uneingeschränkt nach Hogsmeade, nicht nur am Wochenende.  
Harry öffnete die Tür zum Lehrerwaggon und betrat einen optisch ganz anderen Bereich. Überall lagen Teppiche, es gab eine Pflanzen und Vorhänge an den Fenstern im Gang. Außerdem roch es gut, warm und gemütlich, da konnte man fast überlegen auch irgendwann Lehrer an Hogwarts zu werden.  
In hundert oder zweihundert Jahren erkannte ihn sicher keiner mehr, da konnte er dann unter falschem Namen an Hogwarts unterrichten... aber was? Irgendetwas wo er nicht zaubern musste, ausgeschlossen, das gab es nicht. Außer vielleicht Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, aber da hatte er dann auch nicht wirklich Lust drauf.  
Nein, Harry wurde definitiv kein Lehrer, dafür suchte er gerade aber einen solchen, neugierig betrachtete er die Namensschilder an den Abteiltüren. McGonagall war nicht mehr dabei, beim Zaubertränkemeister stand nichts darunter. Stattdessen fand er den gesuchten Namen am Abteil des Schulleiters stehen, das war sogar noch besser, auch wenn es ihn im ersten Moment erschreckte.  
Harry lauschte an der Tür, denn der Vorhang war von Innen zugezogen worden, ein Herzschlag... es war also jemand da drinnen, eine Person, und es konnte ja nur der Schulleiter sein.  
Außer er ließ jemanden zurück, während er selbst durch den Zug ging... nein, sicher nicht. Harry klopfte an und eine kalte, schnarrende Stimme bat ihn, etwas ungehalten, hinein.  
Der junge Vampir atmete noch einmal tief durch und drückte dann die Klinke runter. Sofort sah er, beim Eintreten, dass dieses Abteil noch im Geschmack von Albus Dumbledore eingerichtet war, und der neue Direktor sah in all dem Lila und Grau aus wie ein Hund im Katzenzimmer.  
Aber eigentlich war er auch wie immer, schwarz gekleidet und dieses lange schwarze Haar, als er Harry dann erkannte, stand er sofort auf und zupfte sich das Hemd ein wenig zurecht. Wenigstens trug er diese schreckliche Robe gerade nicht, ansonsten hätte sich der Held vielleicht doch jemand anderes gesucht.  
Nein, Severus Snape war perfekt, nicht nur weil er der Schulleiter war, sondern auch aufgrund ihrer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit. Auch wenn sie sich scheinbar hassten, keinem anderen Lehrer war Harry je so nah gewesen.  
„Harry Potter“ schnarrte der Professor, aber es klang nicht mehr ganz so furchteinflößend wie früher, nein, eigentlich machte es dem Vampir sogar gar keine Angst mehr. Und so trat er einfach ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich, dann lächelte er leicht zufrieden, darüber nachdenkend wie das Blut des ehemaligen Zaubertränkemeisters wohl schmeckte. Er selbst roch jedenfalls stark nach Kräutern und Wurzeln, etwas was ihm früher nie aufgefallen war, aber Vampire hatten allgemein auch einen besseren Geruchssinn. Es war wirklich ein sehr angenehmer Geruch.  
„Professor Snape“ nickte er ihm zu und setzte sich einfach hin, der Direktor blieb stehen und suchte wohl nach Worten:  
„Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe, und es gibt eine längere Erklärung dazu, deswegen sollten Sie sich setzen.“  
„Ich überlege gerade ob ich Ihnen helfen möchte, und ob ich mir die Erklärung dazu anhören will.“  
„Ich glaube Sie schulden mir was.“  
„Das glaube ich nicht“ Snape setzte sich ihm gegenüber, musterte ihn sehr eingehend:  
„Wie ist das passiert?“  
„Es war die Alternative zum Tod.“  
„Und das Ministerium weiß es nicht, natürlich nicht, sonst hätte ich davon heute Morgen im Tagespropheten gelesen.“  
Severus war nicht dumm, er erkannte einen Vampir, wenn dieser vor ihm saß. Dann erst recht und er vermutete es nicht nur.  
„Und sie sollen es auch nicht erfahren, niemand soll das. Ich will hier meinen Abschluss machen, mich von allen friedlich verabschieden und dann zurück nach Rumänien gehen.“  
„Also warst du die letzten sieben Monate dort.“  
„Mein Beißer ist kein dahergelaufener Vampir, er ist fast zweitausend Jahre alt, ich hatte einiges... sehr viel... zu lernen.“  
„Wenn er so alt ist, dann dürftest du keine Probleme mit dem Sonnenlicht haben und auch nicht allzu oft in den Sarg müssen.“  
„Einmal in der Woche. Ich brauche einen Platz für den Sarg, und zwar dort wo Niemand auf die Idee kommt mich zu stören. Wobei ich sowieso einen Wächter habe, einen Nyx. Eine magische Eulenart, welche auf die Särge aufpasst, wenn der Vampir drin liegt. Und er kann auch nicht, während der sonstigen Zeit, zu den normalen Eulen.“  
„Du brauchst also einen Platz für deinen Sarg und einen für dein Haustier.“  
„Ja.“  
„Wie wäre es mit Rumänien“ schlug Snape gehässig vor, woraufhin Harry die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und ihn schweigend ansah.  
„Ich habe mich Ihnen als Einzigen anvertraut, weil ich in der Hoffnung war, Sie würden mir helfen. Eventuell sollte ich nun Ihr Gedächtnis löschen und mir jemand anderes suchen.“  
„Das kannst du nicht.“  
Harry kräuselte die Lippen, erwischt!  
„Aber ich kann Sie nächste Nacht besuchen und mal schauen wie Ihr Blut so schmeckt.“  
„Ich schicke Remus eine Eil-Eule und lade ihn ein die nächsten zwei Wochen bei mir in den Privaträumen zu wohnen. Ich wette er tauscht den Grimmauldplatz gerne gegen Hogwarts aus. Besonders weil er dann auch schneller an meine Heiltränke kommt, oder gar den Wolfsbanntrank.“  
Harry schwieg erneut, dann beschloss er seinen letzten Trumpf auszuspielen.  
„Rumänische Feenranke“ verkündete er und wurde sofort erstaunt angesehen:  
„Mein Beißer ist einer der wenigen Experten für rumänische Feenranken. Ich reise in den Weihnachtsferien hin und besorge getrocknete Blätter davon. Ich weiß, man darf sie nicht nach Europa einführen, aber sie werden sicher keinen harmlosen Helden, oder gar einen merkwürdigen, schwarzen Nebel, durchsuchen.“  
Die Feenranke war eine sehr heikle Pflanze, es gab sie in fast jedem Land und die rumänische war die ursprüngliche Art. Nur Experten durften sie züchten, mit ihren Blättern und anderen Bestandteilen brauen und sie überhaupt halten. Elfen nutzten sie früher um ihre Häuser zu schützen, denn die Ranken konnten unendlich überall hin wachsen. Etwas was später dann auch zu Unfällen führte, weswegen nicht jeder mehr mit dieser Pflanze arbeiten durfte.  
Die Ausbildung zum Experten dauerte im schlechtesten Fall ein ganzes Jahrzehnt, so jemand wie Severus Snape kam niemals auf legalem Weg an die Bestandteile. Erst recht nicht an das Gift, welches auch heilen konnte, aber die Blätter würden ihm sicher auch reichen.  
Der Professor presste die Lippen fest zusammen, solange bis sie nur noch ein blasser Strich waren, dann nickte er zustimmend. Da konnte wirklich kein Zaubertränkemeister widerstehen.  
„Sarg und Vogel können in meine Privaträume, da kannst du auch schlafen. Wie trinkst du?“  
„Ich habe Blutkonserven für einen Monat dabei, danach muss ich mir was einfallen lassen. Ich kann aber trinken ohne zu töten, das war das erste was ich gelernt habe. Mein Beißer, und eine weitere Vampirin, waren auf dem Schlachtfeld um ein paar Todesser auszusaugen, so fanden sie mich. Ich war fast tot, es gab keine andere Möglichkeit mehr, um mich zu retten.“  
„Ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich diesem Vampir dankbar sein soll. Wenn du auf die Idee kommst mich anzuknabbern, dann bin ich es sicher nicht und hole eventuell doch noch Remus nach Hogwarts. Er könnte dich ein paar Stunden über das Gelände jagen“ Severus lächelte leicht unheilvoll, da musste Harry auch schmunzeln, aber der Professor wurde sofort wieder ernst:  
„Wie verbirgst du, dass du nichts isst?“  
„Ich esse. Ich kann schmecken, ein Privileg welches nur mein Beißer vergibt, als einziger Vampir überhaupt. Aber ich bevorzuge etwas, was ich nicht kauen muss und keine Krümel hat. Meine blasse Haut erkläre ich mit einem Fluch aus der Schlacht, aber mein Essverhalten würde sicherlich bald im Tagespropheten landen. Die Haut wahrscheinlich auch, aber das ist noch harmlos.“  
„Es kommt darauf an, wie der Tagesprophet darauf reagiert. Was ist mit deiner Brille?“  
„Brauche ich seit dem Biss nicht mehr.“  
„Und die grünen Augen?“  
„Sie sind grün geblieben, mein Beißer ist noch besorgt deswegen, aber ich nehme es einfach hin und bin derzeit auch ganz froh darüber. Mit roten Augen hätte ich sicher nicht hierher kommen können.“  
Severus nickte ernst und Harry stand auf, ging zur Tür und wollte das Abteil verlassen, dann aber wandte er sich noch einmal um.  
„Als Hermine sagte, dass Sie und Mr. Malfoy überlebt hatten, ebenso Narcissa und Draco... im Gegensatz zu den vielen Gerüchten können Vampire tatsächlich etwas empfinden und ich war... erleichtert und glücklich. Wenn es jemand verdient hat, diese Katastrophe zu überleben, dann sie.  
Und ich bin sehr froh darüber, dass Sie, Professor, jetzt Schulleiter sind. Jemand besseres könnte ich mir nie vorstellen.“  
Mit diesen Worten verließ Harry das Abteil, schloss die Tür und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zu Hermine


	5. Chapter 5

„Ich lasse mich von dir zu nichts zwingen, was bildest du dir überhaupt ein“ Harry hatte sein Abteil noch nicht erreicht, da hörte er Hermine laut aus diesem heraus schimpfen, sofort ging er schneller und dazu nahm er zwei Herzschläge wahr. Beide schlugen wie wild, das eine kräftiger, wahrscheinlich gehörte es einem Mann, einem der etwas Sport machte...  
„Was ich mir einbilde? Was fällt dir eigentlich ein so mit mir zu sprechen“ brüllte eine männliche Stimme, die Harry sehr gut kannte und kaum erreichte er das Abteil, sah er wie Ron Weasley der jungen Frau eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasste. Stille trat ein, fassungslose Stille, Harry stand für einen Moment wie erstarrt in der Abteiltür, dann aber reagierte er blitzschnell.  
Er packte Ron am Hals, zog ihn kraftvoll an sich ran und hob ihn mit nur einer Hand hoch. Erst zappelte der Weasley, merkte dann aber schnell, dass sich dadurch der Griff verstärkte.  
„Du wagst es“ donnerte der wütende Held und hielt den jungen Mann noch höher, Ron wurde erst rot und dann langsam immer blasser:  
„Du wagst es meine beste Freundin zu schlagen! Du wagst es gegen sie die Hand zu erheben?!“  
Mit ausgestrecktem Arm trug er Ron aus dem Abteil raus, etwas was ihm keinerlei Mühe bereitete und gerade achtete er auch nicht wirklich darauf, dass es doch recht ungewöhnlich war. Fast sogar übermenschlich, besonders für seinen gar nicht so stark aussehenden, dünnen Körper und den kräftigen, des Weasleys.  
„Das ist...“ röchelte Ron, woraufhin Harry so zudrückte, dass der Weasley nicht mehr weiter sprechen konnte. Langsam trug er ihn durch den Gang, Hermine folgte ihnen besorgt, mischte sich aber auch nicht ein.  
„Was ist das“ presste Harry finster hervor:  
„Was ist das?! Du willst mir doch nicht sagen, dass du das Recht hast sie zu schlagen? Willst du das? Dann habe ich vielleicht das Recht dir deinen Kopf vom Hals zu reißen? Einfach so, und du weißt sicher, dass ich es kann. Du spürst es genau in diesem Moment.“  
Er trug ihn weiter, zurück zum Lehrerwaggon, vorbei an allen voll besetzten Abteilen. Hermine wollte nun erst etwas sagen, aber als sie merkte wohin es ging, schwieg sie. Harry hatte definitiv nicht vor Ron, der mittlerweile genauso bleich war wie der Held selbst, mehr zu schaden. Es gab höchstens ein paar blaue Flecke am Hals, den Rest würde der Lehrer machen, zu dem Harry ihn trug.  
Trotzdem wunderte es sie doch, wie stark ihr bester Freund sich zeigte. Niemand hätte ihn den ganzen Weg über tragen können, nicht einmal Männer wie Snape und Malfoy, nicht nur mit einer Hand und ausgestrecktem Arm. Ron wog ja schon sicher achtzig Kilo, und er spielte immer noch Quidditsch, also waren das auch größtenteils Muskeln. Trotzdem aber konnte er sich nicht befreien, auch wenn er es versuchte und Harrys Arm packte.  
Sie betraten den Lehrerwaggon und Hermines Retter steuerte sofort das Abteil des Direktors an, er blieb davor stehen, bewegte kurz die andere Hand und schob so die Tür auf. Einfache Handmagie, erklärte Hermine sich dies sofort.  
Er trug den Weasley hinein und warf diesen dann dem erstaunten Professor vor die Füße. Unendliche Wut war im Gesicht des Helden zu sehen, Hermine trat vor und erzählte was passiert war, während Ron langsam wieder eine gesunde Gesichtsfarbe bekam und sich vom Boden aufrappelte.  
„Er hat mich fast erwürgt“ brüllte er, kaum hatte er seine Stimme wieder gefunden.  
„Hat er nicht“ wehrte Hermine sofort ab:  
„Er hat dich nur hierher getragen. Klar, die Art wie er es getan hat, war nicht gerade gewöhnlich, aber er hat dich nicht gewürgt.“  
Severus stand nun auf und schmiss Ron erstmal aus seinem Abteil raus, dafür brauchte er nur zwei kurze Handgriffe.  
„Erstens, wenn ich das gesehen hätte, wären Sie, Mr. Weasley, hochkant aus dem Zug geflogen und dann wäre es mir auch egal gewesen, ob dieser noch fährt oder nicht“ verkündete der Schulleiter finster:  
„Zweitens, die Glaubwürdigkeit von Miss Granger ist wesentlich höher als die Ihre und Drittens, kann ich leider in diesem Fall nichts tun. Die Schule hat noch nicht offiziell begonnen. Der Zug heißt vielleicht Hogwarts-Express, gehört aber dem Ministerium und nicht der Schule. Es wäre ein Fall für Auroren, aber ich muss Ihnen leider nahe legen Mr. Weasley nicht anzuzeigen. Zeigen Sie mir die Stelle, Miss Granger.“  
Er berührte Hermine an der Wange, woraufhin sie kurz vor Schmerz zusammen zuckte. Severus zückte daraufhin seinen Zauberstab und legte eine Kühlung darauf.  
„Sollte das Morgen früh immer noch Schmerzen verursachen, suchen Sie vor dem Unterrichtsbeginn den Krankenflügel auf“ forderte er von ihr und bedachte dann Ron mit einem Blick, der sagte: „Du bist Abschaum und ich verachte dich zutiefst“:  
„Verschwinden Sie Mr. Weasley. Ich will sie für den Rest der Fahrt nicht mehr sehen.“  
„Das werdet ihr noch bereuen, bitterlich bereuen“ zischelte Ron und trat dann förmlich die Flucht an, Harry entspannte sich sofort sichtlich und holte seinen Zauberstab hervor, schwang ihn kurz. Im nächsten Moment hielt er seinen Koffer in den Händen.  
„Er hatte orangefarbene Fingerspitzen“ erklärte er, das war ihm während des Weges zum Professor aufgefallen:  
„Also wollte er an meinen Koffer.“  
„Er kam erst ganz normal in das Abteil, um mit mir zu sprechen“ erzählte Hermine daraufhin:  
„Er fragte aber auch sofort ob Lucifer mir gehöre und ich sagte ihm, dass es dein Vogel sei, und auch der Koffer von dir ist. Sofort ging er da ran, bekam aber nur einen Schlag, was ihn wütend machte. Er verlangte von mir den Schutzzauber aufzuheben und so kam eins zum anderen. Irgendwann sagte er, ich sei seine Freundin und müsse tun was er verlangt...“  
„Er muss wahnsinnig geworden sein“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft:  
„Suchen wir uns ein anderes Abteil.“  
„Was ist mit Lucifer?“  
„Er wird uns finden“ nickte Harry, dann warf er Severus noch einen dankbaren Blick zu und verließ mit Hermine den Lehrerwaggon wieder.

„Hier dein Koffer“ die Sonne ging schon unter, als sie den Bahnhof von Hogsmeade erreichten und sich zusammen mit den anderen Schülern aus dem Zug heraus quetschten. Hermine schob Harry seinen Koffer hin, Lucifer saß bei dem untoten Helden auf der Schulter.  
„Wir sollten uns schnell eine Kutsche suchen“ stellte Harry recht amüsiert fest und holte sich das Gepäckstück sofort, dann half er Hermine auf das Gleis:  
„Sonst müssen wir nach Oben laufen.“  
Hermine fragte ihn den Rest der Fahrt über nichts mehr, nichts was die außergewöhnliche Kraft anging, welche Harry zeigte, oder was er vielleicht in Rumänien die ganzen Monate über machte. Er sah ihr aber an, dass ihr solche Fragen auf der Zunge brannten, und die Stelle an der Wange ebenso, sie war rot geworden und zeigte einen entsprechenden Handabdruck. Erst versuchte sie ihn mit Make up zu überdecken, dann mit einem Zauber, doch er wurde immer dunkler und so gab sie es auf.  
Harry war nahe dran, allein schon deswegen, Ron in der kommenden Nacht aufzusuchen. Aber irgendwie würde er es gerade auch als recht eklig empfinden, an einem Weasley zu saugen. Das galt auch für Ginny, die ihnen gerade eine Kutsche vor der Nase weg schnappte, und das zusammen mit ihrem Bruder, und ein paar Mädchen.  
„Nehmen wir diese hier“ bestimmte Harry, und lotste Hermine zu einer der letzten freien Kutschen, ganz sicher mussten sie diese mit irgendwem auch teilen, aber wenigstens wurden sie dann nach Oben gefahren.  
Er alleine wäre natürlich schnell dort, er konnte sich, samt seinem Gepäck, einfach in Nebel verwandeln und dorthin schweben. Und eigentlich konnte er auch mindestens eine kleine, dünne Person, wie zum Beispiel Hermine, transportieren... aber sie wusste ja von all dem nichts.  
Kaum saßen sie drin, und Lucifer machte es sich auf Harrys Schoß bequem, stieg nicht nur Severus Snape zu ihnen ein, sondern auch Draco Malfoy. Erneut nahm der untote Held eine Position ein, welche an ein Kaninchen vor der Flinte erinnerte, er hatte eindeutig nicht damit gerechnet so früh schon dem jungen Malfoy zu begegnen.  
„Ihre Wange sieht nicht gut aus, Miss Granger“ stellte der Professor fest und berührte die Stelle erneut, woraufhin Hermine kurz auffiepte:  
„Und es scheint noch mehr zu schmerzen, als eben. Das ist aber nicht ungewöhnlich... Ich bringe Ihnen gleich einen Heiltrank, da ich vor dem Essen sowieso noch kurz in mein Büro muss und dort schon ein paar Sachen habe.“  
„Wer war das“ wollte Draco wissen, und Hermine erzählte ihm seufzend davon:  
„Er sollte dafür büßen, wieso zeigst du ihn nicht an? Das ist Körperverletzung.“  
„Nein“ Severus schüttelte ernst den Kopf, sah im Augenwinkel wie Harry sich langsam in seiner Haltung entspannte und dann fuhr die Kutsche auch los. Der Schulleiter wusste, wenn Hermine ihren Ex-Freund anzeigte, dann musste Harry auch erklären wie er diesen durch den Zug tragen konnte. Mit nur einer Hand, die ganze Zeit über, ohne auch nur ein bisschen angestrengt zu sein. Und wenn dann raus kam, dass Harry mittlerweile tot war, ein Vampir wurde, konnte sich dies ziemlich sicher positiv für Ron auswirken.  
„Ich werde ihn nicht anzeigen“ bestimmte Hermine:  
„Aber sollte so etwas noch einmal, außerhalb von Hogwarts, passieren, werde ich es tun. Jetzt sind wir aber erstmal hier in der Schule, da kann er intern bestraft werden.“  
„Ich werde gerne jede Chance dafür nutzen“ nickte Severus:  
„Was nicht heißt, dass ich gerne hätte, dass er Sie noch einmal schlägt. Aber dafür könnte ich ihn schon nach Hause schicken.“  
„Das ist ein Nyx“ staunte Draco plötzlich, und deutete auf Lucifer, der gerade gähnte. Harry erstarrte wieder.  
„Ein Nyx“ fragte Hermine, die noch nicht erfuhr, was für eine Eule Harrys gefiederter Freund war.  
„Ja, eine rein magische Art aus Rumänien, sie sind eigentlich gar keine Eulen, sehen nur so aus“ erzählte Draco sofort:  
„Sie können so groß wie ein Thestral werden und über hundert Jahre alt. Sie wurden, und werden, dazu benutzt auf den Sarg eines Vampirs aufzupassen, während dieser darin schläft. Man darf einen Vampir nicht wecken, selbst ein vollkommen harmloser könnte dadurch sofort zum Mörder werden. Der Schlaf ist eine Regenerationsphase, es kam schon vor das derjenige, der den Vampir weckte, zerfetzt wurde. Der Untote ist dann für einen kurzen Moment einfach nicht her seiner Sinne. Die Nyxxe setzen sich auf den Deckel und warten da, vertreiben jeden, der an den Sarg will. Sie sind tagaktiv, da Vampire tagsüber schlafen, kein Wunder das er jetzt müde wird.“  
„Sie sind dort auch Posteulen“ fügte Harry hinzu:  
„Und dafür habe ich Lucifer auch geschenkt bekommen. Ja, er kann groß werden, aber nicht mehr dieses Schuljahr. Er ist ja gerade einmal ein Jahr alt.“  
Nun musste der Held schon wieder lügen, wieso kannte sich Draco auch so gut damit aus?  
„Er kann nicht zu den anderen Eulen“ überlegte der Slytherin ernst:  
„Er ist ja selbst ein magisches Wesen und würde mit ihnen nicht klar kommen.“  
„Ich habe schon einen guten Platz für ihn“ wehrte der Vampir scheinbar gelassen ab und dann blieb die Kutsche auch schon stehen, sie konnten aussteigen.  
Severus nickte ihnen kurz zu und verschwand dann in der Menge, Hermine atmete tief durch und es klang recht verzweifelt. Sofort sah Harry sie fragend an, während Draco seine Freunde entdeckte und sich zu ihnen begab. Es war für diese kurze Fahrt so gewesen, als wäre nie etwas zwischen ihm und Harry gewesen, und vielleicht sollte der Held es auch so annehmen. Ein neuer Anfang für ihn und Draco Malfoy.  
„Ron und Ginny, sie sind genauso in Gryffindor, wie wir“ murmelte Hermine leise.  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen“ wehrte der untote Held ab:  
„Ich komme mit Ron schon klar, und wenn Ginny etwas machst, dann rufst du mich. Ich komme und helfe dir.“  
„Im Mädchenschlafsaal?“  
„Ich bin schwul“ zuckte Harry gelassen mit den Schultern:  
„Da wirkt der Schutzzauber nicht.“  
Und erst recht nicht auf einen Vampir.


	6. Chapter 6

„...Der neue Verwandlungslehrer ist Professor Martin Peaks“ der Schulleiter stellte einen kleinen, dicklichen Mann vor, welcher einen grauen Bart trug, der stark an Schnurrhaare erinnerte. Ansonsten hatte er ebenso graues, recht schütteres Haar und blaue Augen. Er war ungefähr sechzig Jahre alt.  
Harry konzentrierte sich für einen Moment auf ihn, er war ein Animagus und gerade überhaupt nicht aufgeregt. Er schien die ganze Sache recht amüsiert hinzunehmen, erhob sich kurz, nickte den Schülern zu und setzte sich dann wieder auf seinen Platz neben Professor Sprout.  
Vampire konnten schnell feststellen in welchem Zustand sich ihr Opfer befand und Nachts war dies sogar noch ausgeprägter. Würde Harry von Professor Peaks trinken wollen, war es wichtig vorher zu wissen, ob dieser Mensch auch genießbar war und wie es um seine Angst stand. Das Adrenalin bestimmte den Geschmack des Blutes.  
Außerdem konnte ein Vampir noch erfahren, ob das potentielle Opfer eine Blutkrankheit mit sich trug. Ein Animagus war genießbar, ein Metamorphmagus ebenfalls, aber dessen Blut schmeckte etwas bitter.  
Instinktiv hatte Harry schon alle anwesenden Lehrer „untersucht“, auch die neue Zaubertranklehrerin. Sie war hübsch, hatte lockiges braunes Haar, welches sie zu einem hohen Pferdeschwanz gebunden trug und rehbraune Augen. Professor Rowanne Bowley war höchstens dreißig Jahre alt, trotzdem erklärte Severus, er habe sie persönlich ausgewählt. Er schien dies als leichte Drohung zu meinen, aber Harry empfand es nicht als solche und die Dame lächelte auch nur darüber. Auch als der Schulleiter erklärte, dass die neue Lehrerin das Fach in seinem Sinne weiter unterrichten würde. Wahrscheinlich war es genau das was sie nicht tun würde und am Ende war er doch zufrieden.  
Im Gegensatz zu Professor Peaks, welcher aus den USA stammte und an Ilvermorny unterrichtete, kam Professor Bowley aus Irland und hatte bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt an einer Privatschule gelehrt.  
Solche Schulen waren vollkommen legitim, wurden meist von reichen Familien genutzt, und Harry nahm an, dass Severus sie von Hogwarts her kannte, oder über einen Freund. Auf jeden Fall schien er von ihren Fähigkeiten am Kessel überzeugt zu sein.  
Einige der älteren Jungs in Gryffindor waren jedenfalls von ihrer Schönheit überzeugt und meinten sofort, sie wäre sicher die hübscheste Zaubertränkemeisterin die Hogwarts je gesehen habe.  
Für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und als Wildhüter, gab es ebenfalls einen neuen Lehrer, der Direktor tat aber geheimnisvoll und meinte dieser würde erst am Dienstag eintreffen. Ebenso wie der Lehrer für Wahrsagen.  
Aus diesem Grund hatte auch kein Schüler am Montag eines dieser Fächer, die Beiden mussten sehr gut sein, dass das Ministerium und der Professor so etwas duldeten.  
Severus beendete seine Rede und vor den Schülern erschien das Essen. Harry fand eine extra Schüssel mit Vanillepudding vor, Hermine einen Heiltrank. Den hatte der Professor ihr ja versprochen, und Harry freute sich sichtlich über den Pudding.  
„Oh tut deine Wange so sehr weh, dass du einen Heiltrank nehmen musst“ kam es von Ginny Weasley gehässig:  
„Dabei hat mein Bruder dir doch deine hässliche Fratze so wunderbar verschönert.“  
Harry, der gerade seinen Krug mit Kürbissaft in die Hand nahm, war nahe dran sich Ginny zu holen und ihr seine Meinung zu geigen, aber stattdessen ließ er seine Wut lieber an dem Krug aus. Was dazu führte, dass dieser von ihm förmlich zerdrückt wurde, es knallte kurz und die Scherben fielen auf den Tisch, der Saft ergoss sich über seine Hand.  
Im nächsten Moment traf Ginny ein Blick, der ihr sagte: „Noch so etwas und ich mache das Gleiche mit deinem Kopf.“  
„Auf den Krügen liegt ein Schutzzauber“ flüsterte Lavender Brown leise:  
„Damit die Schüler sie nicht zerbrechen, der war es auch, welcher gerade so knallte.“  
„Rumänien ist ein hartes Land“ erklärte Harry daraufhin:  
„Und ich habe sieben Monate dort gelebt. Außerdem wurde ich dort auch geheilt, und die haben ganz andere Methoden in ihren Krankenhäusern. Da gibt es noch Spritzen.“ Eigentlich gab es in ganz Rumänien nicht ein Krankenhaus, da es in jeder Ansiedlung einen Heiler gab und wenn es ganz dick kam, ging man zum nächsten Vampir.  
„Was ist mit deiner Haut, kam das auch von einer Behandlung“ fragte Neville sofort nach.  
„Nein, das ist ein Fluch aus der Schlacht. Man konnte mich davon heilen, aber das blieb zurück.“  
„Vielleicht haben sie ihn da zum Vampir gemacht“ schnappte Ron und zeigte einen gruseligen Gesichtsausdruck:  
„Und jetzt ist er hier um uns alle auch zu verwandeln.“  
„Er ist kein Vampir“ bestimmte Hermine und verwandelte ihren Teller in einen Spiegel:  
„Zum einen hat er sich gerade geschnitten und es blutet“ sie deutete auf Harrys Hand, da befand sich tatsächlich eine kleine Wunde:  
„Und hier, ein Vampir hat keine Seele, deswegen besitzt er kein Spiegelbild.“  
Sie hob den ehemaligen Teller an und hielt ihn Harry so vor die Nase, dass auch die Weasleys sein Spiegelbild sahen. Sie wusste, dass er eines hatte, da er sich auch im Fenster des Hogwarts-Express spiegelte und so seine Uniform überprüfte, bevor sie ausstiegen.  
Aber so Kleingeistern wie den Weasleys musste man nicht sagen, dass die Sache mit dem Spiegelbild ein Märchen war. Ein Spiegelbild hatte nichts mit der Seele zu tun, sonst könnte man ja auch Gegenstände nicht darin sehen.  
„Ihr solltet euch schämen“ nickte Neville ernst:  
„Harry hat fast sein Leben in der Schlacht gelassen, nur damit ihr in Frieden und Freiheit alt werden könnt und dann unterstellt ihr ihm so etwas. Er wird wahrscheinlich bis zu seinem Tod so aussehen müssen, und immer wieder auf Ablehnung stoßen, während ihr euch ins gemachte Nest setzen könnt. Wir waren alle auf dem Schlachtfeld“ Harrys Freund wurde lauter, ernster und seine Wangenknochen zuckten leicht:  
„Wir haben alle gekämpft und viele von uns haben das Leben verloren. Freunde, nicht nur Gryffindors, sondern auch Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws und Slytherins. Und wisst ihr was dabei komisch ist, außer den Zwillingen habe ich keinen einzigen Weasley im Kampf gesehen. Wo wart ihr eigentlich?“  
„Willst du uns etwa unterstellen, wir wären nicht dort gewesen“ zischelte Ginny schlangenhaft:  
„Wir haben den Heilern in Hogwarts geholfen.“  
„Habt ihr nicht“ nickte Hermine gelassen und nahm nun endlich ihren Heiltrank ein, angewidert schüttelte sie sich:  
„Ich habe euch nämlich nicht gesehen, während ich Verletzte vom Schlachtfeld zog und sie im Krankenflügel zusammenflickte.“  
„Du lügst. Du warst doch gar nicht da gewesen“ brüllte Ron wütend.  
„Nun, wenn ihr mir nicht glaubt, könnt ihr ja die zahlreichen Verletzten fragen, welche sich versorgen ließen. Darunter auch unser neuer Schulleiter.“  
„Die würden doch alle lügen, nur um unserem „Held“ hier“ Ginny sprach das Wort Held mit einer unsagbaren Verachtung aus:  
„In den Arsch kriechen zu dürfen. Der ist doch nur hierher zurück gekommen um Mitleid für sein hässliches Aussehen, und noch mehr Ruhm, einzuheimsen.“  
Harry, der mittlerweile den Pudding schon fast ganz aufgegessen hatte, sah von der Schüssel auf und dann zu den Lehrern, wo Severus ihnen gerade wohl recht aufmerksam zuhörte.  
„Und ich bin wegen der Prämie hier“ erklärte er lügend:  
„Denn jeder Held der Schlacht, und besonders ich, bekommt mehrere tausend Galleonen vom Ministerium. Damit mache ich im Sommer einen schönen Urlaub in Alaska, angeln und so.“  
Niemals würde er nach Alaska gehen, ganz Kanada war voller Werwölfe und auch in Alaska lebten sie recht zahlreich. Die würden ihn doch alle sofort aufspüren, und dann wäre er sehr schnell Staub und Asche.  
„Prämie“ staunten die Beiden, in ihrer Wut erkannten sie die Lüge nicht, Harrys Freunde aber schon.  
„Natürlich, was meint ihr wovon ich es mir in den letzten sieben Monaten, in Australien, so gut gehen lassen habe. Meine Eltern sind nur Zahnärzte und bauen sich gerade erst etwas auf, ich aber habe das halbe Land bereist und fast die ganze Prämie ausgegeben“ erzählte Hermine fröhlich und holte sich dann von dem Truthahnfleisch ran.  
Der Handabdruck in ihrem Gesicht wurde schon blasser.  
„Ich war in Spanien und habe mich in der Sonne erholt“ nickte Neville grinsend und Lavender war angeblich in Italien.  
„Ich wusste nichts von der Prämie“ log Harry:  
„Da ich vom Schlachtfeld aus gleich nach Rumänien gebracht wurde. Aber das Ministerium schrieb mir drei Monate später und ich habe sie mir dann heute Morgen abgeholt. Gleich nachdem ich aus dem Transport stieg.“  
Ron und Ginny waren die Münder aufgeklappt, sie wussten nicht mehr was sie sagen sollten und starrten Harry, und seine Freunde, nur erstaunt an.  
Ja, fast schon fassungslos.  
„Ihr solltet euch beim Ministerium melden“ nickte Neville:  
„Wenn ihr wirklich auf dem Schlachtfeld wart, wie ihr sagt, dann weiß das Ministerium dies und ihr werdet die Prämie auch bekommen. Bei mir waren es sechstausend Galleonen, Harry hat sicher am Meisten bekommen.“  
„Zehntausend“ verkündete der untote Held:  
„Vielleicht kaufe ich mir auch ein kleines Ferienhäuschen in Alaska. Ich liebe frischen Lachs.“ Er aß den Pudding auf, nahm sich einen neuen Krug mit Kürbissaft und trank grinsend davon.  
„Ich habe achttausend erhalten“ erzählte Hermine:  
„Weil ich Harry auch die Jahre zuvor so oft geholfen habe.“  
„Ohne Hermine wäre ich nicht mal bis zu Voldemort vor gekommen, und auch nicht ohne Professor Snape, Lucius Malfoy oder Draco“ setzte Harry noch einen drauf:  
„All diese Menschen, und auch alle anderen, welche mitkämpften, haben dafür gesorgt, dass Voldemort nur noch Asche ist. Ich habe meine Pflicht erfüllt, das ist alles, und sie haben mir den Weg dorthin geebnet.“  
„Wir haben dir auch geholfen“ kam es von den beiden Weasleys, voller Entsetzen darüber, dass sie keine Prämie erhielten.  
„Daran kann ich mich gar nicht mehr erinnern, wohl weil ich auch nur die Zwillinge auf dem Schlachtfeld gesehen habe, und keinen von euch. Übrigens habe ich sie auch kurz nach euch fragen können, und sie meinten, sie wären mit euch zusammen nach Hogsmeade appariert, aber nur sie Beide kämen auch an.“  
„Sie sind dreckige Lügner, Dad hat sie aus der Familie verbannt, und das zu recht“ keifte Ginny wütend, wurde aber im nächsten Moment vollkommen still. Harry wusste wieso, er hatte die Schritte gehört, welche sich ihm von hinten her näherten.  
Es war Severus, der wohl etwas sagen wollte, aber Hermine warf ihm ein paar kurze Blicke zu und fragte dann, was dieser sich von der Prämie geleistet habe.  
„Ich war für einen Urlaub in Norwegen und dann bin ich noch umgezogen“ erklärte der Schulleiter tonlos, nun war die Lüge auch von ihm bestätigt worden und es gab keinerlei Zweifel mehr.  
Sämtliche Weasleys, außer natürlich Fred und George, würden in der nächsten Zeit ziemlich darüber verzweifeln. Solange bis sie erfuhren, dass sie herein gelegt worden und das Ministerium sich bei Harry nicht einmal mit einem warmen Händedruck bedankte.  
„Professor Peaks ist euer neuer Hauslehrer“ erklärte Severus sachlich:  
„Miss Granger und Mr Longbottom sind Vertrauensschüler. Das alles stand bis eben noch nicht fest, jetzt habe ich aber mit Professor Peaks sprechen können und kann auch in den anderen Häusern die Vertrauensschüler bestimmen.“ Er beugte sich kurz vor und flüsterte Hermine etwas zu, es war das Passwort „Erdbeerkuchen“ für den Gryffindorturm und nur Harry hörte es noch zusätzlich, dann ging er rüber zu den anderen Tischen. Bei den Slytherins sagte er ihnen wohl noch zusätzlich, dass Professor Bowley ihre Hauslehrerin war.  
Die Plaketten erschienen vor Neville und Hermine, welche sie sich sofort ansteckten und dann gelassen weiter aßen.  
„Bist wohl traurig, dass du nicht Vertrauensschüler geworden bist“ grinste Ginny böse Harry entgegen:  
„Eine Runde Mitleid für den Helden.“  
„Ich könnte euch natürlich sagen, dass ich nie Vertrauensschüler werden wollte“ wehrte Harry gelassen ab:  
„Aber das glaubt ihr mir ja sowieso nicht.“ Severus kehrte zurück und wandte sich Lucifer zu, der die ganze Zeit neben Harry auf der Sitzbank hockte. Dort bekam er immer wieder etwas Fleisch hin gehalten, nun aber wollte der Professor ihn mitnehmen.  
„Geh ruhig mit ihm“ nickte Harry dem Nyx zu, woraufhin dieser auf die Schulter des Schulleiters hüpfte. Dort gähnte er herzhaft und plüschte sich schon mal ordentlich ein.  
„Nehmen Sie ihn?“ staunte Hermine, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet.  
„So ist es, er kann nicht zu den Eulen und auch nicht in den Turm, deswegen bekommt er bei mir eine Stange in das Wohnzimmer gestellt.“  
Sofort sahen alle Gryffindors ihn erstaunt an, damit rechnete wirklich keiner von ihnen. Aber Severus reagierte nicht mehr, er ging mit Nyx zum Ausgang, wo er noch hörte wie Ginny meinte, selbst der Schulleiter würde Harry in den Arsch kriechen.  
Für einen Moment sah es so aus, als wolle der Professor zurückkehren, aber stattdessen verließ er die große Halle scheinbar gelassen.  
Harry aber war sich sicher, Severus Snape sammelte nur, er würde sich alles merken und dann, wenn er genug hatte, bekamen die beiden Weasleys all das zurück. Und das würde definitiv nicht angenehm für sie sein.


	7. Chapter 7

Ein vollkommen schwarzer Nebel schwebte, kurz vor zehn Uhr Abends, vor der Tür zu den Privaträumen des Schulleiters. Er schien nicht bedrohlich zu sein, aber so dunkel, dass er fast mit den steinernen Wänden von Hogwarts verschmolz.  
Der Nebel schien zudem etwas zu zögern, sich immer wieder umzusehen und dann endlich, nach scheinbar ewig andauernden Sekunden, fing er an eine feste Form anzunehmen.  
Es wirkte noch etwas zögerlich, aber dann stand irgendwann doch der vollständige Vampir namens Harry Potter vor der Tür und klopfte höflich an.  
Stille empfing den Helden als Antwort darauf, woraufhin er sich konzentrierte und eine wache, ruhige Person in den Räumen ausmachte.  
Harry klopfte noch einmal an, diesmal energischer, aber wieder erhielt er keine Reaktion darauf.  
Er atmete tief durch und sah sich auf dem Gang um, dann verwandelte er sich in den Nebel zurück.  
Der Schulleiter wohnte nicht weit vom Gryffindorturm entfernt, etwas was der Held sehr begrüßte, wenn man ihn denn auch hinein ließ.  
In der Gestalt des schwarzen Nebels glitt er nun durch die Ritzen der Tür, ein Astloch gab es auch und da war zusätzlich noch eine Lücke. Er schwebte hinein, in den dunklen, warm eingerichteten Raum, und sah sich kurz um. Lucifer schlief auf seiner Stange, klapperte im Traum mit dem Schnabel und schien wohl etwas zu erlegen... oder es zumindest zu versuchen. Ein großartiger Jäger war er leider nicht, aber er versuchte es immer wieder. Sicher würde er am nächsten Morgen erstmal den verbotenen Wald erkunden und dann doch mit knurrendem Magen zurückkehren. Aber er war ja auch noch jung, alt genug um von der Mutter aus dem Nest geworfen zu werden, aber noch nicht alt genug um ein größeres Tier, als ein Kaninchen, zu erlegen.  
Und Kaninchen konnten verdammt schnell sein.  
Harrys Sarg hatte einen Platz neben dem Kamin gefunden, das ging solange noch, wie Sommer war und das Feuer nicht angezündet wurde. Dann wollte Harry doch lieber woanders schlafen... und da war auch das Objekt seiner Begierde, sein Koffer.  
Harry hatte den nicht dem Professor in Obhut gegeben, aber gerade einen Zettel gefunden, dass dieses Gepäck sich beim Schulleiter befand. Es war auch wohl eine versteckte Anweisung, dass der junge Mann nur in diesem Wohnzimmer trinken durfte.  
Severus schien im Schlafzimmer zu sein, hoffentlich erwischte Harry ihn nicht nackt, oder ähnliches... wobei...  
Er hatte sich ja noch nicht materialisiert, so schwebte er zur Schlafzimmertür und sah durch das Schlüsselloch hinein. Der Professor trug nur eine Shorts und Harry überlegte ernsthaft, ob er als Nebel vielleicht rot werden konnte, aber dies war ihm leider nicht mal mehr in menschlicher Gestalt möglich.  
Nun zog sich der Schulleiter einen schwarzen Morgenmantel über und ging zur Tür, schnell schwebte Harry davon und zu seinem Koffer, materialisierte davor.  
Davon wachte dann auch Lucifer auf und gurrte seinen Besitzer müde an, der streichelte ihn sanft und fast gleichzeitig kam der Professor aus dem Schlafzimmer.  
„Du kannst nicht warten, oder“ fragte er neugierig, Harry ging dazu über seinen Koffer zu öffnen und eine Blutkonserve heraus zu nehmen.  
„Nicht wenn ich zuvor ewig warten musste, bis alle eingeschlafen sind. Und einige taten sich wirklich schwer, weil Ron schnarcht und röchelt wie ein sterbendes Wildschwein.“  
Harry öffnete die Konserve, eine kleine Tonflasche die ungefähr zwei Liter Blut enthielt, und trank sie mit zwei Zügen leer. Dabei sah Severus wie dem Helden kurz die Eckzähne spitz aus dem Mund heraus ragten und dann wieder verschwanden.  
„Bekomme ich die leere Flasche“ fragte er dann, als Harry sich den Mund abwischte und das Behältnis wieder verschloss.  
„Aber nur die eine, sie sind innen größer als von außen und eigentlich soll man sie sich nur auffüllen lassen. Aber ich habe dreißig dabei, deswegen werde ich die eine nicht vermissen.“Sicher wollte er sie für irgendeinen Trank, oder ähnliches, und Harry konnte sie entbehren.  
Er warf die Flasche dem Professor zu, welcher sie auch gleich in seiner kleinen Küche reinigte, währenddessen beschloss Harry doch spontan seinen Sarg woanders hin zu schieben. Die Gefahr eines Feuers war ihm dann doch zu hoch.  
Er nahm beim Umräumen auch keinerlei Rücksicht, verfrachtete das dunkelrote Sofa vor den Kamin und platzierte den Sarg neben dem Sessel.  
„Das wird Lucius nicht als sonderlich gemütlich empfinden“ stellte der Professor trocken fest, Harry stellte seinen Koffer in eine Ecke und legte dann einen Schutzzauber darauf:  
„Und an deinem Blut wird er auch nicht interessiert sein.“  
„Sie haben den Schutzzauber bemerkt?“  
„Ich habe eben schon zehn Minuten gebraucht um den Koffer überhaupt berühren zu dürfen, aber du bist nicht meine erste untote Begegnung. Ja, ich kenne den Schutzzauber und habe auch gesehen wie du ihn gerade auf den Koffer gelegt hast. Trotzdem, ich würde gerne wissen zu was du noch fähig bist.“  
„Mehr als Sie sich vorstellen können“ schmunzelte Harry:  
„Aber ich habe nur zwei weitere Gestalten, die als Fledermaus und die des Nebels. Zu mehr kam ich noch nicht.“  
„Ich nehme an, als Nebel hast du dir gerade Zutritt hier verschafft“, Severus kräuselte die Lippen leicht:  
„Ich muss dich hoffentlich nicht noch einmal an diverse Schulregeln erinnern.“  
„Ich will ein ruhiges Schuljahr, die Weasleys werden mir auch schon genügend Ärger bereiten. Deswegen bin ich weder an versteckten Kammern, noch an irgendwelchen anderen Geheimnissen hier, interessiert“ wehrte Harry gelassen ab und setzte sich gemütlich in den Sessel:  
„Aber ich würde es als sehr angenehm empfinden, wenn ich nicht für jeden nächtlichen Spaziergang bestraft werde. Ich schlafe nun mal nachts nicht, ich trinke und dann muss ich mich beschäftigen.“  
„Lies ein Buch, im Turm“ schlug Severus vor, zog dann seinen Zauberstab und zauberte dem Helden einen Kakao vor die Nase:  
„Am Besten über Zaubertränke, denn sonst wird das nichts mit dem Abschluss.“  
„Professor“ beklagte Harry sich:  
„Ich habe keine Lust meine Nächte mit Büchern zu verbringen, und wenn, es wird sicher auffallen wenn ich jede Nacht lese, statt zu schlafen.“  
„Wenn jetzt einer aufwacht, dann wird er dein leeres Bett vorfinden.“  
„Aber es wird dann nur heute sein, das kann ich noch damit erklären, dass ich Lucifer vermisst habe, oder ähnliches. Ein Alptraum, danach konnte ich nicht mehr schlafen.“  
„Irgendwann fliegst du auf, das prophezeie ich dir jetzt schon. Ich werde Lucius einweihen, damit er deine Flucht sichert, wenn es dann soweit ist.“  
„Wenn Sie Mr. Malfoy für absolut verschwiegen halten, dann ist es mir gleich. Ich will die Sache nicht im Tagespropheten und beim Ministerium haben“ Harry nippte an dem Kakao:  
„Er könnte süßer sein.“  
„Ich habe nicht vor dich zu verköstigen. Das ist reine Höflichkeit.“  
„Rumänische Feenranke“ lockte Harry grinsend, woraufhin ihm eine leere Kaffeetasse entgegen flog. Diese fing er aber sofort auf und stellte sich neben sich auf den kleinen Sofatisch ab.  
„Es ist noch gar nicht sicher, dass du überhaupt an so etwas ran kommst“ schnappte der Schulleiter:  
„Sag mir den Namen des Experten.“  
„Graf Verandis Rabenwacht“ verkündete Harry gelassen:  
„Er hat mich gebissen und war lange nicht nur Lehrer und Schulleiter in Rumänien, sondern auch Zaubereiminister. Sie können ihn gerne anschreiben, aber ob er Ihnen antwortet weiß ich nicht.“  
„Ich werde ihn anschreiben und du wirst dich bedeckt halten, wenn du in der Schule unterwegs bist. Wann willst du schlafen?“  
„Ich habe gestern geschlafen, deswegen denke ich, es wird der Sonntag sein. Samstags möchte ich lieber nach Hogsmeade.“  
„Du kannst jederzeit nach Hogsmeade, das ist ein Privileg, welches jeder im siebten Schuljahr hat. Mir wäre es lieber, wenn du Samstags schläfst, während ich noch arbeite und nicht Sonntags, wenn ich vielleicht Besuch hier bekomme. Und mindestens der Honigtopf und das Eiscafe haben auch Sonntags geöffnet.“  
Harry presste die Lippen für einige Momente nachdenklich zusammen, dann nickte er zustimmend. Er verlangte schon viel von dem Professor, da musste er auch einmal einen Kompromiss eingehen.  
„Gut“ nickte Severus ihm zu:  
„Ich werde den anderen Lehrern, und dem Hausmeister, sagen, dass du meine Erlaubnis hast nachts unterwegs zu sein. Aber du solltest darüber nachdenken, mindestens Miss Granger einzuweihen. Sie ist klug, sie kann dir deinen untoten Hintern retten, wenn ein anderer Mitschüler dich enttarnt.“  
„Wahrscheinlich haben Sie recht, aber als Rons Ex-Freundin sehe ich noch ein kleines Risiko. Ich darf niemandem zu schnell vertrauen, Sie sind eine Ausnahme, ebenso Mr. Malfoy, oder seine Frau.  
Ich bin nun mal ein Vampir, in Rumänien ist das kein Problem, aber hier könnte Hermine erstmal entsetzt kreischen, dann mit Knoblauch nach mir werfen und im nächsten Moment zum Tagespropheten rennen... wobei, nein, ich glaube sie ist dann eher auf dem Weg zum Ministerium. Und das ist fast noch schlimmer.“  
Harry trank den Kakao aus und stand dann auf, um Lucifer noch einmal zu streicheln. Der schlief aber schon fast wieder.  
„Was machst du jetzt mit dem Rest der Nacht“ fragte Severus neugierig, als sich der untote Held zum Gehen wandte.  
„Mal sehen“ schmunzelte dieser:  
„Entweder ich besuche noch ein paar Lehrer in ihren Privaträumen“ er wurde für einen Moment entsetzt angesehen, aber Harry würde es sowieso nicht tun:  
„Oder ich schaue mich anderweitig um. Der Wald wäre auch eine Option.“  
„Pass auf dich auf“ nickte der Schulleiter ernst, er konnte ihn ja doch nicht aufhalten, Harry öffnete die Tür und verließ die Privaträume ganz normal:  
„Und mein Passwort ist „Bettdecke“.“  
Harry hob, leicht erstaunt, eine Augenbraue und dabei fiel sein Blick wieder einmal auf den seidigen Morgenmantel des Professors. Der welcher sich eng auf die Muskeln von Severus Snape legte.  
Dann aber lächelte Harry zustimmend und verwandelte sich vor der Tür in eine Fledermaus, verschwand flatternd in den dunklen Gängen von Hogwarts.


	8. Chapter 8

„Na wen haben wir denn da Mr. Hässlich Potter“, Ginny schnatterte wie eine angeschossene Gans, als Harry, Hermine und Neville am Montag Morgen in die große Halle kamen und eigentlich nur in Ruhe frühstücken wollten. Danach gab es gleich Zaubertränke und natürlich wollten sie wissen wie Professor Bowley sich so als Lehrerin, für dieses Fach, machte. Sicher war ja bisher nur, dass sie nicht so streng wie Severus Snape sein würde.  
Bei dem hatte Harry eben noch Lucifer abgeholt, und bekam auch eine Tasse Kaffee angeboten, die er höflich ablehnte. Er mochte nicht so gerne etwas bitteres trinken und nur selten nahm er heiße Lebensmittel zu sich, denn er spürte nicht, wenn er sich die Zunge verbrannte.  
„Ich bin lieber hässlich und beliebt, als der Abschaum der magischen Nation“ nickte der Vampir der jüngsten Weasley zu und setzte sich dann auf seinen Platz. Lucifer nahm das zum Anlass von der Schulter auf den Tisch zu wechseln, und sich dort das Angebot an Speck und Würstchen anzusehen.  
„Tiere sind nicht auf dem Tisch erlaubt“ keifte Ginny daraufhin und bekam auch gleich Schützenhilfe von ihrem Bruder.  
„Das Vieh ist genauso eine Missgeburt wie sein Besitzer“ schnappte Ron, woraufhin ihn fast tödliche Blicke aus grünen Augen aus heraus trafen.  
„Lucifer hat wahrscheinlich mehr Intelligenz in einer seiner Hirnzellen als ihr Beide zusammen in eurem geistigen Vacuum“ bestimmte Harry dann, er wollte sich eigentlich nicht von den Beiden reizen lassen, aber auf seinen Liebling ließ er nichts kommen:  
„Und ihr solltet euch wirklich nicht mit ihm anlegen. Das ist keine Eule, das ist ein Nyx. Ein magisches Wesen, mit dem ihr es nicht einmal ansatzweise aufnehmen könnt.“  
„Willst du uns verarschen, da bist du aber an der ganz falschen Adresse. Das ist doch eine stinknormale Eule, und jetzt verzieh dich, Viehzeug!“ Ron wollte doch tatsächlich nach Lucifer schlagen, der aber seinen Flügel rechtzeitig anhob und so den Schlag abblockte. Im nächsten Moment war Harry bei dem zweitjüngsten Weasley, packte ihn am Kragen und zog ihn an sich ran.  
„Du hast noch nicht genug von Gestern, oder“ zischelte der Held schlangenhaft:  
„Reize mich nicht, und wage es nicht noch einmal die Hand gegen einen meiner Freunde zu erheben. Und das gilt auch für Lucifer. Nyxxe sind nicht nur überaus intelligent, sondern auch sehr stark und gehören, wie Thestrale, zu den Wesen der schwarzen Magie. Es kann passieren, dass er irgendwann einmal genug hat und dann wachst du am nächsten Morgen eventuell ohne Augen auf... oder ohne dein Herz, welches Nyxxe besonders gerne fressen.“  
„Potter bedroht mich“ jaulte Ron sofort, woraufhin Severus aufstand und besonders langsam zu ihnen kam.  
„Lass ihn los“ forderte er von Harry, woraufhin dieser den Weasley einfach fallen ließ.  
„Gut“ Severus zauberte einen Teller mit Speck vom Lehrertisch herbei und stellte diesen vor Lucifer ab, woraufhin dieser sich sofort auf das Geschenk stürzte:  
„Beeilt euch nun mit dem Essen, damit ihr nicht zu spät zum Unterricht kommt.“ Severus wollte zurück zum Lehrertisch, wurde aber von den Weasleys aufgehalten, welche sich lautstark darüber beschwerten, dass Harry nicht bestraft wurde.  
„Er ist mit eurer Anwesenheit schon genügend bestraft“ nickte der Schulleiter ihnen finster zu und ging dann zurück, Harry kehrte an seinen Platz zurück und holte sich das Glas Erdbeermarmelade. Aber anstatt das er diese auf ein Brötchen schmierte, fing er an die Leckerei auszulöffeln.  
Etwas was für ihn vollkommen normal war, aber seine Freunde sahen ihn nun sehr ernst und erstaunt an, besonders die, welche sich eigentlich die Marmelade auf das Brötchen schmieren wollten.  
„Die Slytherins mögen keine Marmelade, trotzdem bekommen sie jeden Morgen ein Glas“ zeigte Harry auf den entsprechenden Tisch, es war kein großes Geheimnis, dass nur wenige Slytherins auf Süßigkeiten scharf waren. Eine Eigenart ihres Charakters, wobei es da natürlich auch Ausnahmen gab, angeblich war Draco sehr empfänglich für Schokolade aller Art.  
„Und was hat das mit uns zu tun“ keifte Ginny böse.  
„Ihr könntet sie um das Glas bitten“ löffelte Harry gelassen weiter.  
„Niemals!“  
Stille trat ein, der untote Held ließ sich die Marmelade aber immer noch schmecken, so stand Hermine wortlos auf und ging rüber zu den Slytherins. Dort bat sie um das Glas und bekam es auch ohne Probleme, damit kehrte sie dann zurück zu ihrem Platz.  
„So einfach geht das“ nickte sie ruhig und konnte sich dann ihr Brötchen schmieren.  
„Wahrscheinlich hast du angeboten Malfoys Schwanz dafür zu lecken, Hure“ schnappte Ron daraufhin, woraufhin Harry ihn blitzschnell wieder packte und diesmal zu sich über den Tisch hinweg zog.  
„Geistige Ohrfeigen zählen auch“ donnerte er und steckte Rons Kopf in die Schüssel mit Griespudding. Zwei Sekunden drückte er ihn hinein, der Weasley zappelte wie verrückt, dann zog er ihn heraus und schleuderte ihn gegen die nächste Wand. Aber nicht so stark, dass er sich dabei verletzte, er blieb sogar bei Bewusstsein.  
„Ich warne euch Beide noch einmal“ Harrys Stimme knallte förmlich durch die gesamte große Halle:  
„Wagt es nicht meine Freunde in irgendeiner Weise anzugreifen! Das gilt für Hermine genauso wie für Neville, Lavender, Draco oder Lucifer. Das gilt für jeden, der auf dem Schlachtfeld war, inklusive Snape und sämtlicher anderer Malfoys. Auch die Zwillinge! Habt ihr das verstanden?“  
Er wollte sich noch mehr aufregen, als Ginny und Ron ihn nur stumm und etwas entgeistert ansahen, aber da legte sich plötzlich eine Hand sanft auf seine Schulter. Wütend fuhr er herum, sah für einen Moment in die Augen von Rowanne Bowley und öffnete seinen Mund erschrocken, dabei bemerkte sie seine spitzen Eckzähne, die gerade wieder unsichtbar wurden.  
„Nicht genügend Marmelade gehabt“ fragte sie neugierig, lächelnd.  
„Doch“ seufzte er, Harry wusste genau was sie statt der Süßigkeit meinte:  
„Es tut mir leid.“  
„Das muss es nicht. Außer ihr kommt jetzt zu spät zu meinem Unterricht. Säubern Sie sich Weasley, und dann los, sonst bekommen Sie noch zusätzlich von mir etwas zu hören. Nehmen Sie das Glas mit, Mr. Potter. Und Sie Miss Granger Ihr Brötchen, ich will keine knurrenden Mägen in meinem Unterricht hören.“  
Sie verließ die große Halle, wobei ihr etliche Blicke von männlichen Gryffindors sicher waren und alle fielen auf ihren wohlgeformten Po.  
„Dieser Rock steht ihr ausgesprochen gut“ stellte sogar Neville fest und seine Klassenkameraden nickten zustimmend:  
„Was sagst du dazu, Harry?“  
Stille trat ein, dann zuckte der untote Held mit den Schultern.  
„Severus benutzt ein neues Shampoo“ murmelte er nur, schnappte sich Bücher, Marmelade und Lucifer, und folgte der Lehrerin eilig.

„Wieso regst du dich wegen der Beiden so sehr auf“ fragte Hermine, als sie Beide an einem Kessel standen und Harry nur verzweifelt auf das Rezept starrte:  
„Ich versuche sie zu ignorieren, du aber reagierst sofort mit Wut und Gewalt.“  
„Pah“ schnappte Harry, immer noch recht böse:  
„Sie haben es nicht anders verdient und im ignorieren war ich noch nie sonderlich gut. Und außerdem“ er wurde leiser:  
„Wenn ich sie genügend reize, machen sie irgendwann einen Fehler und dann kann der Professor sie von der Schule werfen. Ich passe natürlich auf, dass ich keinen Fehler mache, aber bis jetzt habe ich nur mich und meine Freunde verteidigt. Etwas was auch der Professor...“  
„Habe ich nicht gesagt, sie sollen still brauen“ Professor Bowley kam zu ihrem Kessel und sah ernst hinein:  
„Ich konnte gerade beobachten, dass Sie Mr. Potter sich nicht einmal trauen diesen Trank auch nur umzurühren. Das bestätigt was ich von Professor Snape erfahren musste, Sie sind, mit Mr. Longbottom, eine absolute Niete.“ Kaum hatte sie diesen Satz beendet, explodierte Nevilles Kessel und machte sich als rasantes Geschoss auf den Weg durch den Klassenraum, flog mit einer unsagbaren Geschwindigkeit auf die Lehrerin zu. Noch bevor diese reagieren konnte, war Harry plötzlich da und blockte den Kessel mit seinem Arm ab. Es knallte, der Kessel fiel polternd auf den Boden und Harry untersuchte sofort seinen Arm auf Verletzungen.  
Im nächsten Moment kam Bewegung in die Schüler, einige Mädchen quietschten erschrocken auf und die Jungs atmeten tief durch. Alles war so schnell gegangen, dass niemand von ihnen reagieren konnte, selbst Hermine nicht.  
„Ich bin nun mal ein Held“ wehrte Harry ab, noch bevor Professor Bowley etwas dazu sagen konnte:  
„Und auch wenn meine Haut jetzt fast weiß ist, ich kann nicht aus ihr heraus.“  
„Hundert Punkte für Gryffindor“ schnappte die Zaubertränkemeisterin nach Luft und nahm sich dann den Kessel, ging damit zu Neville und sprach leise mit ihm.  
„Der hat doch irgendwelche Komplexe, sonst müsste er nicht jeden beschützen und retten“ flüsterte Ron von irgendwoher.  
„Während du dich lieber in irgendeinem Loch versteckst, so wie bei der Schlacht. Da ist mir ein Held mit Komplexen doch echt lieber“ fauchte Lavender.  
„Wir waren auf dem Schlachtfeld“ brüllte der Weasley sofort.  
„Dann beweist es, bekommt die Prämie und wir sagen nichts mehr. Das Ministerium weiß genau wer da war und wer nicht.“  
„Wir werden sie bekommen“ nickte Ron sofort, woraufhin Harry sich ein heimliches Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte.  
Dann wurde er aber auch schnell wieder ernst.  
„Ich sollte mich wirklich zurückhalten“ bestimmte er.  
„Aber immerhin hast du sie gerade vor einer Verletzung bewahrt“ bemerkte Hermine lächelnd:  
„Hast du dich verletzt?“  
„Nein“ er schüttelte den Kopf und sah dann seufzend auf das Rezept. Er musste sich definitiv zurückhalten, denn sonst flog er allein dadurch auf, dass er alles und jeden beschützen musste.  
Und am Besten schrieb er auch einen Brief an Verandis, denn irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass sein Verhalten gerade doch nicht ganz so normal war.


End file.
